1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to navigation technology, and particularly to localization methods and a system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless localization is a method of measuring the location of an object by radio waves. A wireless localization system generally includes tags and anchors. The location of the anchors is fixed, where its coordinate has been determined in advance, and the tag can be moved in the localization scene. In a TOF (time of flight) wireless localization system, the tag periodically wirelessly communicate with the surrounding anchors to calculate the distance between the tag and the surrounding anchors. If the tag is to be made to have a longer endurance, a low-power design is needed. The low-power tag ranges with the surrounding anchor periodically and then enters a sleep state to save power. Since the tag cannot obtain signals from the surrounding anchors in the sleep state, the identity of the surrounding anchors is required to range with each anchor while the tag ranges with the surrounding anchors.
The ranging of the existing low-power tag is generally realized by writing the identity of all the anchors into the configuration of the tag, and the tag fixedly ranges with the anchors corresponding to the identity in the configuration. However, this method is only suitable for a small scene with a few anchors. When the amount of the anchors is large, the tag cannot switch the anchors for ranging.